


Mother's Day

by geminiangel



Series: Bourbon & Aspirin Universe [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot in the Bourbon & Aspirin universe.   Mother's Day from Zuma's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

Jethro tried to hand the pink envelope to the messenger. “This is for Tony.”

Zuma looked up at him in disgust. He was a boy; he didn’t do pink. Not only that, just how was he to carry it. He opened his mouth to complain and found the corner of the envelope in his mouth.

“Take it to Tony. Go on.”

Zuma sat down on his rear. Had Jethro lost the plot? Did he really not understand the situation? He was the dog, Jethro the human. It was Jethro’s job to cater to his whim; not try to have him deliver a PINK envelope. 

“If you take it to Tony, he’ll let you curl up on the couch with him.”

Zuma tilted his head considering. It’s not like the living room is that far away. He did like to curl up on the couch with Tony.

Jethro upped the ante. “Today’s Sunday. Plenty of time to play ball in the yard.”

Zuma stood up. He loved to play ball in the yard with Tony and Jethro. He gave a doggy sigh. Pink. Deciding he headed into the living room dragging the dreaded pink envelope.

“Hey, Zuma. What you got?”

Zuma stopped at Tony’s feet. Surely Tony was smart enough to know what an envelope was. Even if it was pink. Tony finally relieved him of his pink burden.

Tony opened the envelope. A beautiful bouquet on the front with the words “Happy Mother’s day”. Unable to help himself, he opened the card. “Of all the mothers in the world, I’m so glad that you are mine.” It was signed with a pawprint.

Zuma sighed again. Hadn’t that been fun. Jackson, the traitor, had held him while Jethro had put something wet on his front right paw. Jethro put the paw on the card. Then, Zuma was held while Jethro bathed his paw. He had let both of them know this behavior by humans was unacceptable.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” Tony yelled. “I am not the mommy.” He scooped up Zuma and gave him a kiss than carried Zuma off with him to murder his husband. Zuma noticed that they paused long enough to put the card on the mantel. He didn’t think Tony was that mad really. On the plus side once he and Tony chased Jethro they would get to wrestle on the lawn before playing ball. It almost made up for the pink. Almost.


End file.
